Recovery
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: Hermione helps Harry recover after the third task. GoF. H/Hr. R & R!


**Here's the next to the last one that I wrote at my grandparent's house. I hope you like it!**

_Recovery_

_H/Hr_

Hermione Granger walked into the hospital wing, and saw Harry laying unconscious in one of the beds near the double-doors. The third task had left him in bad shape, and Hermione's heart broke just looking at him. Tears welled in her eyes, and she stopped walking, suddenly, giving second thoughts to the plan she had come up with the night before. _Come on. He's not even awake? See? _she thought, her eyes closed. Nodding, she took a breath and opened her eyes.

Walking cautiously forward, Hermione ws happy that, for once, no one was currently in the room besides them. Even Madame Pompfrey was in her office in the back of the room. Once she had reached Harry's bed, she leaned over, brushing some hair off of his calm face. Sitting at the end of the bed, she clasped her hands together on her lap and took another deep breath. Although, he was in a deep sleep, she couldn't stand keeping this secret any longer.

"Hey, Harry," she said in a quiet voice so that Madame Pompfrey could not hear. "I know that you're not awake, but I have something to tell you. I'm afraid that if I don't tell you no, it might be," She was almost crying again. "too late." Taking a deeper breath than before, she thought, _If he hasn't woken up yet, he's not going to. Just get it over with._ "Well, Harry . . . I l-love you." Her voice was just above a whisper, and she stood as the after-wave of her announcement faded. "I suppose, then, that I should just go. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

She watched him for a moment or two, but walked away walked away then. However, before she could move very far away, she felt someone grab her hand and pull her back. Turning, she saw Harry, who was sitting up, looking up at her blankly. Letting go of her hand, he reached over and grabbed his glasses while she looked at him, eyes wide with panic.

"Did you mean it?" he asked in a tired, raspy voice. She nodded, afraid that if she tried to speak, her voice would fail her. "Good, because, if _you_ hadn't said anything just now, _I _would have had to tell you."

"Does . . . Does that mean that you -" Hermione started, though her voice dropped in anticipation.

"Yeah, I'm in love with you. I was stupid not to tell you sooner, seeing now that you feel the same." Harry muttered, unable to hide his smile.

"It's okay," Hermione said, sighing in relief as she sat down again. "You aren't the only one at fault."

"True," Harry nodded, grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb over it. "Do you want to tell Ron about 'us'? I would, but, he might hit me. He _was_ pretty jealous of Krum."

"No way am I telling him!" Hermione said, laughing. "I'm not going to break his heart. We both do it. Together."

"Fine, fine. You should go before Madame Pompfrey kicks you out." Harry warned, dropping his voice.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Hermione asked, giving him a fake angry look.

Harry bought it, thinking she was truly angry with him. "Wha- No! I just -" he stuttered, his face flushing.

"I was joking, Harry." Hermione laughed out. Harry looked relieved.

"Good." Harry sighed.

"Good night, Harry." Hermione leaned over and pecked him on the lips. He blushed but looked immensely pleased with himself.

"G'Night." he muttered, yawning.

Hermione left, hardly noticing the long walk up to the Gryffindor Tower. When she reached the fat lady, she didn't notice where she was until the fat lady asked if she was going to stand there all night or say the password. Still smiling, she walked into the common room. Ron was sitting by the fire, half asleep, and his head jerked up as she walked past him.

"What are you so happy about?" he demanded.

"You'll find out soon enought." she answered.

"What do you mean?" Ron rushed up to her, looking eager.

"Good night, Ron." Hermione said, smiling at him as she walked up the steps to the girl's dormitories without another word.

**I know it was short, but don't kill me. I thought it was cute. Tell me what you thought! R & R, if you would!**


End file.
